


檐上雪遇花 第三章

by lirarara



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom, 朱一龙角色水仙 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, zyl48 - Freeform, zyl水仙 - Freeform, 花雪
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirarara/pseuds/lirarara
Summary: lofter文章《檐上雪遇花》第三章  补档





	檐上雪遇花 第三章

第三章 花家二少的新进展  
注：为了时间线合理，把剧里的时间线做了更改  
花家家大业大，事情繁多，好在有老祖宗身边有能干的冷香玉，协同花家大小姐花无颜，一直将这府里上上下下杂事处理得妥妥当当。也正是因此，花无谢作为花家二少，其实并没有太多的事务要处理。现下，他除却在家族的书堂听先生讲讲书，其实没别的事。闲来无事的二少爷，其实也是个附庸风雅的贵公子，也喜欢弹琴吹箫，吟诗作对，可能全花府也只有老三能跟他比清闲了。不过最近嘛……  
花府上下都知道，花二少面上是个风流公子没错，可其实是个痴情种。他喜欢那倾城公主不知道多少个年岁了，说不定是从五岁进宫那年就结下的孽缘。花无谢平日里待人极其贴心，又是个有善心的主子，没人不喜欢这样风度翩跹又热忱的人，所以花府的下人们都非常喜欢他，心都向着他，特别是花府的丫鬟们。  
早前因为倾城和大少爷成亲，她们就已经在背后替花无谢打抱不平好多次了，这好不容易最近风波渐平，就被雨蝶撞见谢千寻跟花无谢在后花园交谈。雨蝶见那谢千寻用高人一等的语气，朝她的二少爷不耐烦地发着牢骚，内容不外乎是大少爷怎样疼爱倾城公主，怎样不顾他们二人曾经的誓言，怎样负心薄情……别提心里多愤懑了，这会儿正和玉枝她们几个丫鬟发着牢骚：“唉！你们都不知道，咱们二少爷啊，一直一脸难过的站在那听那个死丫头唠叨呢，可真是个温柔的人。”玉芝接话：“那可不是么，咱们二少爷天生是个多情人，可多情总被无情伤，也不知道他何时能看清楚那谢千寻不过是在利用他罢了！”  
雨蝶将所见所闻告知花府的丫鬟们后，一众丫鬟便在廊下替二少爷抱不平：谁不知道，那谢千寻只是把二少爷当成个解闷儿的工具使，她开心的时候总是第一个去找大少爷分享，可看见大少爷和公主相亲相爱，就又回来找二少爷诉苦。二少爷心善，哪能见得一个姑娘家难过，只好陪着。  
可底下人都看不惯哪！那谢千寻本就被看成花家的扫把星，要不是借着大少爷的抬爱，哪容得了她在这花府兴风作浪。不过说来也怪，抢亲事件过去后，这位颇有些小姐脾气的“下人”越发嚣张起来，大家都说她现在有个“试药公主”的名头，背后也有了皇太后的撑腰，越发不把花府看在眼里了，可祸害完大少爷，这人最近怎么还开始祸害起二少爷了呀！  
不过，事情也不全然都朝着不好的方向发展，明眼人都看出来了，自打那次抢亲风波之后，花家二少对谢千寻也没有原先那么热心了。当然了，一个人若是总被当成备用的，到头来都会心凉的吧，除此之外，大家还猜测，二少爷最近去谢千寻那的次数少了可能还有一个原因，就是花家二少最近找到事干了。

花府西厢小院是专门招待客人的别院，四面有竹林环抱，内里摆的都是些素雅的花品，院落的东北角还种着一株梅花，一到冬春交替的时节就会绽放。可以说，别院环境清幽，很适合静养。院内三个厅房，按大小依次是品菊轩、雅竹居和落梅间，现在傅红雪被安顿之所就是最大的品菊轩。  
掐指一算，花无谢把傅红雪救回家来，已经有月余了，自从上次他自昏迷中醒来，这又过了大半个月，现在他已经能自行进餐服药，甚至换药包扎都不假他人之手。“要说是他有多厉害，不如说他一直强撑着，就为与其他人保持着一定的距离罢……”花无谢时常生出这样的想法。  
此时他正端坐在品菊轩的小茶桌前，有一口没一口的品着今春上好的碧螺春，放下杯盏，他抬头望了一眼用双手和嘴完成换药包扎的那人，沉思起来：之前大哥派了不少人去查探此人的底细，没想到竟是什么都没查出来。这人从何而来，师从何门何派，完全没有线索，他竟真的好似从天而降，与这个世界无关。  
要知道，花家作为当朝皇帝最宠信的家族，几代将军几朝臣，人脉的累积在本国已是登峰造极，朝野上下自不用说，就连化外也有玄灵子这样的江湖神医与他们有交情。可谁知，遣到三山五湖四海八江七阁六路的探子，无一不回报无结果，就连此人家氏为何都没能探知出来，这不禁让花无谢对他更加好奇了起来。  
这样的结果，不外乎指向两种结论：一是此人使用了假名，而这假名是他重伤醒来后编的，无人知晓；第二，此人真的没有朋友，没有家，没有人认识他……可这两种结论花无谢都觉得不太合理，如果第一种结论正确，那么他就是醒过来的瞬间便起好了假名，可以他当时的迷茫状态，不太像能够即刻编造一个不存于世的名字；可如果第二种是正确的……怎么可能有人存在于这世间却没有留下过痕迹呢？也太离谱了罢……花无谢自顾自地摇了摇头，否定了自己脑海中的猜测。  
思罢，他抬起眼看向傅红雪。这一小会儿时间，那人已经换好绷带，穿上中衣，自床沿走向小茶桌。花无谢看着他，心下暗道：这人真是太瘦了，瞧他那一头乌发，竟似坠得头垂下来，称得肌肤更加苍白；他的肩膀看上去是很窄，完全不像一个青年人的骨架，还有那腰身，不过是素白直裾的中衣，竟也显出了腰胯的曲线，还有他的腿，那双腿也必定很细，贴身长裤随着走路摆动，竟似能灌进风……  
“你在看什么？”  
“……咳咳咳！”花无谢被傅红雪突然出声给吓了一跳，一口茶水呛在嗓子里，差点没从凳子上站起来。他这才反应过来，自己刚才竟是将眼前人从头到脚扫视了一遍，竟然还看到失神，真是有失他世家公子的颜面……抚了抚胸口，花无谢强自镇静下来，答道：“看你呗。看你可真是够瘦的，我之后会叮嘱厨房多给你做一些滋补的吃食，你也要好生养伤，好好吃饭知道吗，作为一个男子，如此清瘦可不应该。”  
“……”回应花无谢的，又是一阵沉默。花无谢也不以为忤，继续说下去：“我说傅红雪，算一算，我们相识也有月余了，你能不能告诉我你贵庚啊？我总觉得吧，好歹这一个月来，我也没有亏待过你，甚至对你挺好的是不是，现在却依然是直呼姓名，总觉得有些生分，你告诉我你多大了，这样咱俩以后也好有个好听的近称。”  
“……”我并不想与你有过多的纠葛。傅红雪内心浅叹，并没有出声回应。  
花无谢看了那人半天也没得到回复，真的很想翻白眼，但是有什么办法，这十多天，他就是这样过来的——刚开始傅红雪醒了却不便起身，他便派了来福过来贴身照顾，谁知道这人总是散发一股生人勿进的气息。用来福的话来讲就是“扶他去如个厕都像是有人要加害他一般，随时准备劈掌而来，二少爷，我实在是担心我一个不小心就狗命不保啊！”，无奈，花二少只好亲自上阵。  
他又能有什么办法呢，如果是自己扶他，傅红雪便没有太大排斥，自打他发现这人还真有点依赖自己之后，就索性自己上阵，并且将一天十二个时辰分了一半给这家伙。  
陪他聊天（说是聊天，其实就是自己说话自己听），给他弹琴（说是给他弹琴，大部分时间那人听一会儿就睡着了），搬书和画册给他看（这个他还颇感兴趣，但是往往更喜欢时下流行的绘本，很快就翻完了，又变成一根木头）……花无谢也觉得自己其实挺了不起的，往往为了在那人脸上看见一个细微的表情，就能努力上大半天，最后自己累得不行，却还高兴得不行。  
他记得五天前，这人终于能下地自由走动，为了庆祝，他还特地招呼厨房专门给他做了好几样大菜，什么绿豆排骨人参汤、桂花鲜栗炖土鸡、龙井砂锅煲鲫鱼……这人却以“吃不习惯如此高级的食物”而拒绝进食……他花无谢长这么大，还没见过这么古怪的人，当时他就劈头盖脸地怒道：“作为一个还在养伤的人，哪有什么理由拒绝专门为你做的食物，你说吃不惯就不吃，那你对得起种菜的老农吗！你对得起辛苦煲汤的厨娘吗！你对得起变成排骨的猪吗！”（其实他还想说，你对得起一大早就去交代这交代那的我吗！还有那桂花是我亲自辛苦收集的，你知不知道！……最终还是碍于面子没能说出口。）  
然后，那人竟然好似受了多大委屈似的，圆睁着那双清澈黝黑的瞳眸，用一种不敢置信竟会有人对他好一般的神情，定定看着自己。几次嘴唇颤抖仿佛想要说什么都没有说出口，最终只是低下头露出一个浅笑。就在自己为那个一闪即逝的笑容而动容的时候，竟听闻那人讷讷地道了一声：“谢谢你……”  
花无谢立时在心里大喊大叫：我的佛祖神仙啊，这人竟然也是会笑的！这人竟然也是会道谢的！他在心里对着神佛磕磕拜拜，感谢祂们让他仿佛是见证了什么世间奇景般地，见了这人的笑容。他也不知道怎么的，就是觉得很满足，事后他回味了一下，那可能就是传说中的成就感吧。  
花无谢一直知道傅红雪长得很好看，因为瘦削，傅红雪一直给他一种不似青年人的柔弱气质，但并不是说他没有男子气概，他的鼻梁英挺，剑眉入鬓，让他看上去英气十足，侧脸轮廓如刀凿斧刻般清晰，而他微蹙的眉间又能让人看出他的沧桑与隐忍。  
可谁会料想到，傅红雪有一双极为漂亮的双眼，层次分明的双眼皮，清澈黝黑的瞳眸，使得那双时不时迸发森然杀气的瞳眸，在没有杀气的时候，竟出人意料的清澈，还总是泛着蒙蒙水光。还有那人低垂眼眸之时，便能看清他纤长浓密的睫毛。  
总之，看久了傅红雪的脸，便会察觉他冷森森的杀气其实不过是假象罢了。清冷的眼眸和那两片渐有血色的薄唇，一同传达出脆弱的情绪，让花无谢无法放着他不管。当傅红雪偶尔怔忡般定定看着他的时候，花无谢只觉得那眼神尽是无辜，绽开的浅笑让那张清冷的脸染上了凡尘的情绪，就好像檐上雪有红梅出，一抹清冷一抹红……让他花无谢，这个什么样的美人都见过的翩翩公子也惊艳当场，说不出话来。  
当然，傅红雪那唯一一次的笑容，也像沾染了阳光的冰雪似的，一触即融，很快便消散了。那之后，任凭他再怎么逗他，那人都没有再变换过表情，甚至在他讲了快十个笑话之后，甩了他一句——“无聊。”  
花二少好冤啊！要知道，他可是京城出了名的开心果，舌灿莲花，惹谁谁害羞，逗谁谁开心，可到了这个男人这儿，怎么就成了“无聊”？此时再回想，自打那天起，他花无谢每天最喜欢做的事情，就是想方设法和这个人说话，他想再看看这人有更多更生动的表情，他想再好好了解一下这个人……  
“傅红雪，不过是让你告诉我你的年龄，真的有那么难吗？你看，你我本来并不相识，可经历了这大半个月，好歹是有点交情了吧。现在你并不记得过去的事情，我看你也以后不像知道以后要怎么办的样子，不如留在我花府。我花府养你一个人是真的一点问题都没有，你难道就不考虑和我这个花家二少爷交交心吗？”花无谢其实是打算告诉这人，他早已派人去调查过他，而调查的结果就是，傅红雪，很有可能不是他们国家的。不论他曾经有怎样的恩怨情仇，大抵都已经与此时此景没有关系了。可不知怎么，他直觉对面这人不喜欢听见被调查了，于是暂时压下了这个念头。  
傅红雪自醒来之后，对面这个少爷就天天来骚扰他，他从花无谢的话语里知道了这里是神京城，神京城有四大家族，这人就是四大家族中花家的二公子，可他从未听说过什么神京城，更不知道四大家族什么时候变成了花、谢、萧、司马了。  
花无谢还喜欢带些时下流行的绘本来给他看，为了了解时局，他会翻看。那些绘本有讲仙怪传说的，有讲儿女情长的，还有些是编纂实事的，但奇怪的是，没有任何一个故事，没有任何一点内容是与他熟悉的那个世界有所重合的。傅红雪甚至有一个不切实际的猜测，会不会是那天悬崖一跃，自己竟来到了另一个世界？  
想到这，他不禁也开始对未来感到迷惘。在他这十八载人生中，本应除了复仇二字，空空如也，可他却变了。他还记得翠浓，也记得马芳铃，他记得母亲的鞭策，也记得叶开的关心，可现在，在那一切都尘埃落定之后，他竟有一种不真实的感觉，类似于解脱的感觉。自己以为深爱的人，在记忆的深处虚无缥缈，自己以为会一成不变的复仇之路，现在想来是那样的虚假与可笑。  
老天爷是否在和自己开玩笑，让自己来到这个什么都不是的地方。他对这里的一切都不知晓，而这里的一切也好似并不知道他这个人。这会不会是一个机会，一个彻底摆脱从前那些并不美好过去的机会？思及此，他抬头望向那小少爷。那人此时正用一种他未曾见过的眼神看着自己，那眼神温柔又殷切，就好像自己这种除了杀人一无是处的人也值得信任和期待一样，没有心机，没有算计，没有利用。  
傅红雪终是没扛住花无谢语言和眼神的双重夹击，他轻咳了一下，缓缓对花无谢说道：“十八。”  
“啊？什么？”花无谢正端着茶杯，一时没明白对面这人在说什么，忽然间，他反应过来，“哈哈！你终于肯说了！十八岁，那你比我小，我已是弱冠之年。我以后就叫你红雪了！”  
花无谢很开心，他情不自禁笑了起来，在他内心深处也似有颗悬着的重石落了地一般。他知道，傅红雪终于向自己敞开心怀了，哪怕只是这一点点讯息。这一点点讯息，是极为私人的，大半个月了，傅红雪和他的对话从来只有他在一旁不停讲述，傅红雪的回应永远是沉默和嗯。现在竟然告诉了自己他的年岁，这让他深刻地认识到，傅红雪其实就是个普通人，有血有肉，有情感，也会交流，只是不知道他之前究竟遇到了何事，让他变得如此寡言少语难以接近……慢慢来吧，总有成为真朋友的一天。  
想及此，他又振奋起来，“红雪，你再考虑考虑留下来的事情吧。”  
傅红雪看着他，不明白这人为何忽然这样高兴，他笑得那么开怀，让他觉得自己是不是也是可以奢求有人善待的，是不是也可以稍微对自己放松一点。  
“嗯。”还是一样简短的回答。花无谢心想，那他这是答应留下来了，还是答应考虑一下啊……花家二少爷盯着傅红雪依然面无表情的脸，终于决定还是先不逼他了，给他一点时间好好考虑一下吧，于是他站起身，朝傅红雪说道：“那我先走了，红雪，好好考虑一下吧。我去厨房说一下，今天晚上给你做点好吃的！”说罢，留下一个灿烂的笑容走出了品菊轩。  
傅红雪静静坐在那，好似与茶桌融为了一体，不知过了多久，他终是拿起桌上的茶壶，缓缓为自己斟了一杯茶，慢慢地喝了下去。茶还是暖的，散发着清香，熨帖了他的胃，也好似熨帖了他的心。


End file.
